


Do You Remember?

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arguments, Blames, Cheating, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, Flashbacks, Guilt, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lies, M/M, Memories, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Torture, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one vehicon, one rock and a lot of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Knockout are told to go and watch over the Vehicons in the energon mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I hate myself once again for making this.

Prologue

Knockout wasn't happy about it at the beginning, he wished it could've been anyone else. He just didn't want to go with Starscream. But Starscream didn't know whether this was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

 Knockout sat on the medical berth, data pad on servo and occasionally looking up to look at Breakdown.

"Something wrong?" 

Knockout watched as Breakdown searched around med bay, he was obviously confused and trying to look for something. Breakdown looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I left the-the funny thing-" Breakdown began to speak and looked around again.

"The scalpel" Knockout smiled and held the scalpel in his servo.

"Yes that thing. I'm sure I left ot right here" Breakdown pointed at the tray and continued to search around.

"You mean this one" Knockout held the scalpel out in front of him and looked at Breakdown with a questioning look. Breakdown looked up at Knockout in confusion, he stood there processing what he held in his servo.

"Yes... That one" Breakdown said slowly as he walked over to Knockout.

Knockout giggled as Breakdown took it out of his servo and just stared down at it.

"Well you found it..." Knockout began to speak, but he stopped as he jumped off the berth.

"It took you long enough"

Breakdown looked at him and smiled.

"Thank Primus you had it, I thought I was going mad"

  _Megatron-_ ://: Knockout come to the bridge this very instant ://:

Knockout stopped and he looked up at Breakdown with a worried expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Breakdown noticed Knockouts expression and immediately knew that there was something wrong.

"It's Megatron. He needs me for something" Knockout turned and looked over at the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Breakdown watched as Knockout made his way to the exit. Knockout began to walk over to the door, but with every step he would limp slightly.

"No it's okay. I won't be long"

* * *

 Knockout walked out of med bay into one of the many corridors of the Nemesis. As he walked towards the bridge he overheard a group of vehicons talking. He heard them talking about how Megatron wasn't in a good mood, not as if he ever was, but he seemed madder than usual.

**'Great that's all I need'**

Knockout thought to himself as he walked round the corner. But he stopped when he saw Starscream.

"I guess he needs you as well" Starscream looked at Knockout.

"Yes" Knockout hissed as he stormed past Starscream towards the door to the command centre.

"Knockout please, can't we sort this out" Starscream chased after Knockout but staggered back when Knockout spun around and glared at him.

"Leave me alone!"

All of a sudden the door to the command centre opened, and stood in the doorway was Megatron.

"What's going on!?" Megatron snarled at them both. Knockout and Starscream looked up at him in shock.

"Nothing Lord Megatron" Starscream walked forward and looked up at Megatron.

"Good, follow me" Megatron looked at both of them before he turned around and walked back into the centre.

Knockout scowled at Starscream as he walked past him. Starscream sighed and followed shortly after him.

* * *

When they both got in the centre, they both watched as Megatron made his way over to Soundwave.

"They'll need a ground bridge"

Knockout looked at Megatron in confusion, he had no idea what was going on.

"You're both going to watch over the vehicons in the mine. Okay"

Megatron turned and glared at the both of them.

"Yes Lord Megatron" Starscream looked up at Megatron before he looked over at the ground bridge.

Megatron noticed that Knockout hadn't said anything, but instead just stood looking down at the floor. Megatron snarled quietly before walking over to Knockout.

"Not speaking Knockout" Megatron whispered as he slowly walked around behind Knockout and began to stroke Knockouts arms and sides.

"Sorry my Liege" Knockout didn't dare move, but he began to tremble with fear. And Starscream could see it.

"Shall we go my Lord?" Starscream knew that he would be able to save Knockout from Megatrons servos. Megatron stopped and stepped back and looked them.

"Fine. Go!" Megatron pointed towards the ground bridge. He watched as both of them quickly made their way in.

* * *

When Starscream and Knockout arrived, they were stood outside the mines.

"Are you okay?" Starscream looked over at Knockout. But Knockout didn't say anything, he just walked straight into the mine.

"Knockout. Speak to me... Please!" Starscream chased after him again, but this time he wasn't met with a piercing glare, but instead a sharp smack to the side of the helm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Knockout shouted right in his face plate before running off into the mine.

Starscream was shocked, it was pointless. He had tried everything, but nothing would work, maybe he was never going to be friends with Knockout again.

"I'm really sorry" Starscream whispered to himself as he walked into the mine after Knockout.

* * *

When Starscream got into the main mining area, he was surprised to see Knockout sitting on a ledge, tears streaming down his face plate and servos covering his optics.

Starscream looked around at all the vehicons that were mining and was surprised to see that one of them just stood there looking up at Knockout. Starscream looked back and forth at Knockout and the vehicon.

"What are you doing!?" Starscream walked over and shouted at the vehicon. When Starscream shouted it caught everyones attention, even Knockouts.

"I'm sorry Commander Starscream" the vehicon looked at Starscream and looked around the room at all the other vehicons.

"What were you doing!" 

"Starscream stop!" Knockout ran over and pushed Starscream away from the vehicon.

"Keep out of this Knockout!" Starscream snapped at him.

"Maybe I would of you weren't being an aft!" Knockout glared and shouted at Starscream.

But what happened next shocked every one.

* * *

Knockout screeched and feel to his knees, whilst holding his side. Over to the right stood the vehicon that wasn't working. He had shot Knockout in the side. Other vehicons that stood around him quickly pushed that vehicon down to the floor, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. 

The vehicon that had shot Knockout kicked and punched at the others that tried to bring him down, but then the vehicon aimed up at the roof of the mine and shot.

All that was heard was the vehicons shouting, telling on another to evacuate the mine. But that wouldn't happen. The roof of the mine began to collapse, rocks and boulders began to rain down around them. As the rocks and boulders fell, many of the vehicons tried to avoid them, but many of them couldn't get out of the way fast enough and were killed.

Starscream looked up in shock, but then he looked at Knockout who was still on his knees.

But it was too late to do anything now.

Starscream watched as Knockout got buried under rocks, boulders and dust.

"KNOCKOUT!"

He ran over and began to move away the rocks that covered him. But he turned and watched as the exit to the mine blocked up with rocks. Starscream turned back and moved more rocks, but with everyone of them that he moved, one other would take its place.

"Knockout? Can you hear me?"

But nothing came through, no moans, no whimpers. Just pure silence.

 _Starscream_ ://: Demanding a ground bridge now! ://:

But nothing still, he couldn't get through to anyone.

Finally Starscream managed to move enough rocks to see Knockout. But his optics weren't open and he had a large gash on the side of his helm.

"Knockout?" Starscream moved more rocks and shook Knockout, trying to get his attention.

Starscream moved the last of the rocks off of Knockout and picked him up in his arms. He held Knockout against his frame and looked down at him.

"Please don't be dead" Starscream repeated as he checked to see if Knockout still had a spark-beat.

And amazingly it was there, even if it was quiet and slow. He still had one.

"Thank Primus you're still alive" Starscream held Knockout tight against his frame and looked around the collapsed mine.

He saw the vehicon that had caused all the trouble on the floor with other vehicons surrounding him.

"Is he still alive?" Starscream looked up at the vehicons that were crowding the vehicon.

One of them turned and looked at him.

"Yes he his Commander"

Starscream nodded and looked down at Knockout.

* * *

Meanwhile On The Nemesis

Megatron was pacing around the command centre as Soundwave tried to track down Starscream and Knockout. But Breakdown was the most worried by all of this.

"Have you found then yet!?" Megatron spun around and looked over at Soundwave.

{There is no sign of them yet}

Breakdown sighed and looked up at Megatron.

"Should I go and try and find them Lord Megatron?"

Megatron looked at Breakdown with a worried expression and shook his helm.

"I'll get Dreadwing to go, that's only if Soundwave is still unable to find them"

Megatron looked over at Soundwave and sighed.

"Please be alive Knockout" Breakdown whispered to himself as he walked out of the command centre and back down towards med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that doesn't make sense at the moment will further on in the story. You just have to make sure you keep in tuned with it.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream, Knockout and the surviving vehicons are trapped in the mine. None of them know how to get out, but Starscream fears Knockout won't make it.

The mine was filled with the moans of vehicons, reassuring chatter and the occasional rock that would fall and hot against another.

Starscream looked down at Knockout.

"Why aren't you waking up?" Starscream looked over Knockout for any damage that he may not have seen. But there was nothing, just the shot wound on his side and the gash on his helm.

Starscream just held him tighter, he knew there was nothing that he could do now except sit and wait.

The only trouble was, he didn't know when they would get out, or even of Knockout would survive it.

"Commander Starscream we've found a way out" 

One of the vehicons pushed some rocks out of the way, and the bright sun shone in.

* * *

On The Nemesis

Tension was building up in the command centre, no one knew what had happened to Starscream or Knockout.

But suddenly both signals showed up.

"Have you found them?" Megatron looked over at the console that Soundwave was at.

{Yes I have. But they need a ground bridge immediately}

* * *

Everything became hectic in the command centre.

 _Starscream_ ://: I need help. I can't carry Knockout ://:

Everyone froze. What had happened. He couldn't have died, his signal was still showing.

"What's wrong!?" Megatron glared at Soundwave.

{Knockout's injured. Starscream needs help}

At that moment Dreadwing stepped forward.

"Lord Megatron should I go and help?"

Megatron turned away from Soundwave and looked straight at Dreadwing.

"Yes but hurry back"

Soundwave quickly opened up the ground bridge and watched as Dreadwing walked through.

* * *

Some of the surviving vehicons helped Starscream carry Knockout outside, while some of the others held down the vehicon that had caused all the trouble.

When the ground bridge opened, Starscream sighed with relief. But he wasn't expecting Dreadwing to walk out.

"You said you needed help"

Dreadwing looked down at Starscream and Knockout. He noticed how energon covered both of them but Starscream didn't appear to be in any pain.

"Are you hurt?" Dreadwing walked forward and knelt down next to Knockout but all the time kept his optics on Starscream.

"No I'm not. But Knockout is and he needs help" Starscream glared at Dreadwing, then looked down at Knockout.

Dreadwing moved forward slightly and picked Knockout up. Knockouts helm fell against Dreadwings chest, his legs swung limply at the other side and his arms were draped over himself.

They then walked back to the ground bridge, but before Starscream stepped in he stopped.

"Where is he!?" Starscream spun around and looked at all the vehicons.

"Here Commander" The vehicons all stepped aside so that Starscream could see the vehicon that started this.

"Just you wait till you get back" Starscream gave a sly grin at the vehicon before turning back around and walking into the ground bridge.

* * *

When they arrived at the bridge, Megatron was the first to question what happened.

Starscream didn't have to say anything, he just turned his body slightly and pointed at the vehicon.

The vehicon shifted nervously under Megatrons piercing glare. But then plucked up the courage, because the vehicon knew if he didn't say it now, he would never be able to say it later.

"I did it for you Commander"

Everyone looked at the vehicon in shock and confusion.

"He was upsetting you so I took it upon myself to make you happy again. But with him around, that wouldn't have happened" the vehicon looked directly at Starscream.

"You fool! You don't understand anything" Starscream spun around and lashed at the vehicon. He constantly scratched at the vehicons face plate and there were a few feeble attempts at ripping his spark from his chest.

"Starscream!" Megatron pulled Starscream away from the vehicon and pushed him away.

"Take Knockout to med bay now!"

"But what will happen to this!" Starscream gestured to the vehicon.

"Just go!"

Starscream huffed and dragged Dreadwing out of the command centre.

"It almost looks like he's recharging..." Dreadwing slowed down slightly and looked down at Knockout.

"Don't you think?"

Starscream stopped and looked at Knockout. He had to agree, he just looked like a recharging mech. But he knew he wasn't, something was wrong and Knockout needed some serious help.

"Come on!" Starscream hurried down the corridor towards med bay. But Dreadwing stayed behind.

 **'I thought I'd never hold you in my arms Knockout'** Dreadwing thought to himself as he gazed down at Knockout.

But he was taken out of his daze when he saw Starscream waiting impatiently at the other end of the corridor. Dreadwing carried on walking till he got to Starscream. Then they both carried on together.

* * *

 When they got to med bay, they both just stormed in and Dreadwing quickly but carefully placed Knockout on the closest medical berth.

"Breakdown!" Starscream looked around but he couldn't see him anywhere. But then Breakdown came out of his and Knockouts private quarters. When he saw Knockout laying there, he almost felt like his spark and just broke.

"Get out!" even thought he wasn't the CMO, he was his assistant and at this moment in time he was in charge.

Dreadwing and Starscream both looked at Knockout with a concerned amd worried look before they left.

Breakdown watched as the door closed behind them. Then he went straight over to Knockout.

"Oh Knockout, what happened?" Breakdown rhetorically asked. Breakdown knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it without Knockout reassuring him. But that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"You'll make it through... I know you will" Breakdown hooked Knockout up to life support, venting stabilizers and energon drips.

"How will they take it Knockout?"

Breakdown knew what was wrong with Knockout. He knew why he wasn't waking up, why he wasn't responding.

"Oh missed places" Breakdown saw the shot would on Knockouts side and the wound on his helm.

He immediately got to work on welding it back together. But with the one one his helm, that would be a little trickier.

Breakdown didn't notice when Starscream came in, only until he spoke.

"Is Knockout alright?" 

Breakdown jumped slightly and looked at him.

"No he's not" Breakdown snapped at him. Starscream staggered slightly and sighed.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Starscream walked closer to Breakdown and Knockout, but Breakdown moved in front of Knockout almost like a form of protection for him.

"He's in a coma"

Starscream gasped and looked at Breakdown in shock.

"Now get out, I'm very busy!" Breakdown pointed towards the door amd glared at Starscream. Not a word came out of Starscream at that moment, he just nodded and walked towards the door, but stopped and looked over his shoulder plating at Breakdown.

"I need to speak with you after"

Breakdown looked at Starscream in surprise, why would Starscream want to talk to him.

"Fine, come back later"

Starscream turned once again and left.

* * *

 Starscream had to return back to Megatron and tell him what was wrong. He just didn't know how well Megatron was going to handle it.

But it was too late to think about ot now as he was fast approaching the command centre doors.

"Lord Megatron I have news concerning Knockouts current condition" Starscream looked up at Megatron.

"Okay"

"He's in a coma my Lord"

Starscream watched as Megatrons expression changed instantly. He went from proud leader to a worried and concerned wreck.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Hopefully, but it's too soon to tell"

Starscream watched as Megatron began to pace around the room.

"You're dismissed Starscream"

Starscream looked up at Megatron one last time before he left.

 **'It's all your fault Megatron'** Starscream thought to himself as he left. Starscream now needed to talk to Breakdown, he really wanted to figure out what he could do to get everything back to the way it was.

* * *

Starscream slowly walked down the corridor towards med bay.

**'Only if I did this before'**

Starscream stopped and stood looking at the med bay doors. He didn't know whether this idea would or wouldn't work. But either way he was desperate. He needed to speak to both of them, but he wouldn't be able to speak too Knockout.

Starscream sighed before he walked into med bay.

Breakdown was nervously pacing up and down next to Knockout. Which indicated that there was something wrong. When Breakdown saw Starscream he stopped pacing, he stood next to Knockout and glared at Starscream.

"What is it that you want?"

Starscream edged closer into the room and looked them.

"I need to speak with you"

Breakdown continued to glare at Starscream as he walked around and shielded Knockout from Starscream's gaze. He then leant against the berth that Knockout was on.

"Fine what is it?"

* * *

Starscream sat on a spare medical berth and looked at Breakdown.

"I want to go back to the way we were before"

Breakdown looked at him with a blank expression.

"Yeah like that's going to happen" Breakdown scoffed and looked at Starscream.

"I can change, you've seen that... I can change" Starscream almost sounded like he was pleading to Breakdown.

"Oh you changed alright... for the worse" Breakdown scowled at Starscream as he spoke. Starscream looked at Breakdown in guilt. He knew exactly what Breakdown was referring to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Starscreams voice became quieter as he lowered his helm and stared at the floor. Breakdown growled and stood up straight, he then stormed over to Starscream.

"You should be saying that to Knockout!" Breakdown shouted and Starscream and pointed over to Knockout.

"I've tried but he wont listen!"

"I'm not surprised..." Breakdown stepped away and looked at Starscream, who at this moment seemed quite confused.

"He probably thinks it's another lie"

 

 


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Breakdown reflect on how they met Knockout.

Starscream was still sat on the berth and Breakdown was now sat on the edge of the berth that Knockout was on.

"He hates me"

Breakdown looked at Starscream with a really unsympathetic look.

"He's annoyed at you"

"What about you?" Starscream gave looked at Breakdown with a questioning look.

"I'm annoyed, if I was capable I would be fuming. But I'm here to care for and protect Knockout, something you should have done from the very start"

* * *

_Flashback 1_

In the beginning it was just like any ordinary day, but it soon changed. Megatron had called everyone forward to the command centre, so everyone did what they were told and went to the command centre.

"What do you think this is about?" Breakdown looked at Starscream in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't understand why I haven't been told about it" Starscream looked around, but Megatron was no where to be seen. But when the door opened, everyone turned to see who it was.

Stood in the doorway was Megatron and another mech, but no one had seen this mech before.

"This here is Knockout, and he's the new CMO. So be nice, make him feel welcome" Megatron looked around at everyone before looking down at Knockout.

Knockout stepped forward and looked around at everyone.

Starscream couldn't take his optics off of him. He was so different, but in a good way of course. Breakdown and everyone else was the same, he looked amazing. It was easy to tell that he was no fighter.

"Well now we have a doctor" Starscream stepped forward and circled around Knockout. But Knockout tensed up, he didn't move or look as Starscream circled around him.

"Starscream" Megatron growled at the SIC. Starscream stopped when he was in front of Knockout, then he looked up at Megatron.

"Don't be so intimidating Commander" Breakdown watched as Knockout began to relax. Knockout glanced past Starscream and looked at Breakdown.

"Shut up Breakdown" Starscream turned around and glared at Breakdown.

Knockout turned and looked up at Megatron.

"My Liege, may I ask where I will be working?"

They all stopped and looked at Knockout, his voice was just like the way he looked. Perfect.

Megatron looked at Starscream and Breakdown and motioned them over.

"Show Knockout around, let him know where you are so he's able to find you" Megatron stepped aside and let them past.

~~~~~

Starscream, Breakdown and Knockout walked down the corridor in silence.

"So Knockout, how are you finding it?" Breakdown looked at Knockout and smiled. Knockout looked at him and smiled.

"It's a lot to take in" Knockout looked around at his surroundings as he walked down the corridor. But then Starscream stopped and looked at a door, Knockout and Breakdown stopped also.

"If you ever need me..." Starscream glanced over at Knockout.

"I'm right here" Starscream looked back at the door. Knockout looked at him and smiled.

"Okay"

Breakdown tapped Knockout on the shoulder plating to get his attention.

"I should show you med bay before everything becomes busy"

Knockout spun around and looked at Breakdown.

"Yeah sure"

Starscream just stood there in shock and watched as Breakdown took Knockout off down the corridor towards med bay. But he saw Knockout stop dead in his tracks, and he turned and looked at Starscream.

"Are you coming Commander?"

Starscream smiled and walked down the corridor towards them both.

~~~~~

When they arrived at med bay, they all stopped in front of the med bay doors.

"So I'm guessing this is med bay" Knockout looked at Breakdown and smiled.

"Yeah it is, and your quarters are in there as well" Breakdown walked into med bay and looked behind him at Knockout.

"Coming?"

Knockout looked at him and walked into med bay. Starscream snarled at Breakdown and followed behind Knockout.

Knockout walked over and stood next to Breakdown.

"And my quarters is directly facing here, so if you ever need any help. You know where to find me"

"Thanks Breakdown"

Breakdown couldn't stop smiling, just hearing Knockout talk was amazing, his voice was just perfect.

"Well Breakdown and I are busy, but remember if you need us, just find us" Starscream looked at Breakdown then at Knockout.

Breakdown and Starscream began to walk towards the door but Knockout chased after them and stopped Breakdown.

"Well actually, I may need some help now"

Breakdown turned and looked at Knockout.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need"

* * *

_Present_

Breakdown glared at Starscream.

"See even then you could've offered, but you didn't" 

Starscream just stayed silent and looked down at the floor.

* * *

_Flashback 1 continued_

Starscream hissed to himself as he walked out of med bay.

Breakdown and Knockout watched as the door closed behind him, then Breakdown looked at Knockout.

"What do you need help with?"

Knockout looked at him and smiled.

"Oh nothing"

Breakdown looked at him in confusion.

"I just needed, well wanted some company..." Knockout sat down on the medical berth and looked at Breakdown.

"So why not call Starscream back?"

"Well I find him... a bit intimidating, that's all"

Breakdown smiled and nodded. But he stopped in surprise when Knockout hopped of the berth and hugged him. He just stood there in silence. Knockout looked up and noticed Breakdown's surprised yet confused expression, so he let go.

"I-I um, I'm sorry. I just..." Knockout didn't know what to say, he just stood looking at Breakdown.

"It's okay, no need to apologize" Breakdown chuckled and looked at Knockout.

* * *

_Present_

Breakdown was now adjusting the energon drip that was being used for Knockout.

"And you see, I've always been there for him. Even when things got awkward, I was still there" Breakdown glanced over at Starscream before concentrating back on Knockout. Starscream got up and walked over to him.

"Do you need any help?"

Breakdown stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at Starscream.

"Oh so now you want to help!?"

Starscream looked away from Breakdown and down at Knockout.

Energon still covered his side and helm, but the shot wound on his side had been attended to. But his helm one had not. Starscream reached out and placed his servo on top of Knockout's, but he soon retracted his servo away when he heard a low growl escape Breakdown.

"I should just go" Starscream was about to turn around but stopped when Breakdown spoke.

"No don't, there's still so much to talk about. I just want to see if you can really change"

Starscream just moved and sat down on the berth. He knew if he managed to prove that he could change, maybe then he would be able to get his life back on track. And vow to never hurt, lie or cheat again. 

"Okay"   

 


	4. You're Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream argues back his points

By this point now there wasn't really anything to do, except sit and wait for Knockout to wake up. Breakdown sat on the berth, but Starscream stood and leaning against the wall.

"There has been times where I've been there for him and you haven't" Starscream looked over at Breakdown.

"Oh you mean you forced yourself on him, yeah you were there for him alright" Breakdown pointed out.

"I didn't force myself, if he asked me to stop I would've"

* * *

_Flashback 2_

The day had been long, but for Breakdown and Knockout the day seemed to fly by. They had spent the day chatting, laughing, drinking and occasionally helped the odd one or two injured vehicons. But both of them enjoyed it, that's until Starscream returned to med bay.

When he entered he saw the surprised expressions from both of them.

"I'm sorry to break up this little _chat_ but Lord Megatron needs you Breakdown"

Breakdown looked at Starscream then at Knockout. He got up off the berth and smiled at Knockout before he left.

"I'll see you later Knockout"

Knockout watched as Breakdown and Starscream walked out. He was all alone now, so he got up and walked into his quarters.

When he got in he was surprised to see that it was furnished. Of course a berth was there for him but also he had multiple desks, some of which were small and big. He also had multiple shelves around the room, there were a data pads stacked tidily on one of the shelves and a few energon cubes on the desk next to his berth. Upon further inspection he discovered that joined onto his room was private wash racks.

"Well isn't this just a nice little place" Knockout spoke to himself as he explored around. But when he heard the door open, he froze. When he looked to see who it was he discovered that it was Starscream.

"Commander Starscream?" Knockouts tone matched his expression. Confused.

Starscream smiled and walked over to him.

"May I ask you something Knockout?"

Knockout still looked at him in confusion.

"Yes Commander"

Starscream moved forward and pinned Knockout against the wall.

"You're not scared off me, are you?"

"Why would I be scared of you Commander?" Knockout tried to get away from Starscream, but his efforts were useless. Starscream grabbed hold of Knockout's servos and held them above his helm with one servo, while with the other he was gently stroking Knockout's neck.

"Well I've heard I can appear quite intimidating, but you don't think that right?" Starscreams voice was almost a whisper, he moved his helm and began to kiss and nick at Knockout's neck cables.

But nothing was said by Knockout, he only began to moan with every kiss and nibble that Starscream made. Knockout didn't realise that he had wrapped one of his legs around Starscreams waist, but Starscream noticed and it caused him chuckle into Knockout's neck. Starscream slowly let go of Knockout's servos and began to moved his servo down Knockout's chassis until he reached Knockout's waist. Knockout moaned as he was pulled closer against Starscream and he moaned again when he felt Starscream's servo clasp his leg. Starscream moved Knockout's other leg so that both of Knockout's legs were wrapped around Starscreams waist. Knockout then wrapped his arms around Starscreams neck and whined when they moved from the wall.

"C-C-Commander" Knockout found it hard to speak as he was constantly gasping at every kiss Starscream did.

"Quiet Knockout" Starscream whispered into his neck.

Starscream walked over and sat on the berth, Knockout was sat on his lap with his legs still tightly wrapped around Starscream. Knockout began to stroke and play with Starscreams wings, which got Knockout harder nips to his neck.

"Are you enjoying this?" Starscream moved his helm away from Knockout's neck and looked directly at him. Knockout smiled as he looked at Starscream.

"Yeah I am, are you?" Knockout moved his helm closer to Starscreams, so now there fore-helms were touching.

"Of course" Starscream pulled Knockout into a deep and passionate kiss. Starscream leant down onto his back and held Knockout's waist. Knockout broke the kiss and looked at him.

"W-We hardly know each other" Knockout looked at Starscream with a serious look.

"Well lets find out about each other" Starscream smiled and rolled over so that he was now above Knockout, he leant back down and they kissed again. Knockout moaned into his mouth as Starscream stroked up and down his legs.

"Starscream" Knockout broke the kiss and looked at him.

"What?" Starscreams voice was hushed as he spoke.

"Promise you'll always be here for me"

"I promise"

* * *

Breakdown didn't look at Starscream once when spoke.

"Yes but you didn't keep that promise"

Starscream thought he managed to get one over Breakdown, but the was proved unsuccessful.

"That's another thing..." Breakdown looked up at Starscream. But Starscream just looked at him in confusion.

"All the times you've lied, broken promises and hurt Knockout"

Starscream expression changed from confused too surprised.

"And me and you know that it was mentally and physically"

Breakdown glared at Starscream and held Knockout's servo.     


	5. Hurt Once, Not The Last Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown argues the points at why Knockout hate Starscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. The next 2 chapters contains a lot of violence and other graphic scenes (Torture, Physical Abuse, Rape) if anyone is sensitive to these, I really do suggest that you don't read this chapter.

Breakdown held Knockouts servo as he and Starscream spoke.

"Do you want to know why he hates you!? Why he feels like he can never speak to you!? Why he doesn't even want see you!?" Breakdown held onto Knockout's servo tighter as he shouted at Starscream. 

"Oh do enlighten me!" Starscream snapped back, but he knew he was the one in the wrong. It was his fault that this was going on, but he just didn't like to admit it. So that's why he blamed it on someone else. But he knew that this was all on him.

"Great I will!"

"What about the time Knockout couldn't fight against the group of vehicons"

* * *

_Flashback 3_

It had been stellar cycles since Knockout had joined the Decepticons, but he was still very much adapting to life on board the Nemesis.

Knockout sat in med bay all alone. Starscream, Knockout presumed, was busy watching over some of the vehicons in the mine and Breakdown was no where to be seen. Everything was silent when they weren't there, and Knockout didn't like it. But then the silence was disturbed when a group of vehicons burst into med bay. 

Knockout glanced over at them and waited for them to leave, but they never did.

"What are you doing here?" Knockout looked at the group of vehicons.

"Why does it matter to you!?" one of the vehicons shouted at Knockout.

Knockout glared at them and jumped off the berth.

"Because this is my med bay, and I'm meant to be in here. But you're not!" Knockout pointed at them all.

All of the vehicons in med bay just stood and looked at Knockout, but one of them went to far and stormed right over to Knockout and punched him to the ground. Knockout fell with a yelp, when he landed on the floor he looked up and saw that all the vehicons had created a circle around him. Knockout looked around at them in shock and terror, he didn't know how to get out of this one.

All of a sudden one of the vehicons punched Knockout again, leaving a small dent on the side of his helm. Then came a rain of slaps, kicks and punches, but every time Knockout tried to get up or crawl away one of them would grab his helm and smash it into the ground.

"GET OUT!"

All of the vehicons and Knockout looked over at the med bay doors, stood there was Starscream.

"Sorry Commander Starscream" They all said in unison and hurried out of med bay. Knockout watched as Starscream stormed over to him and held his servo out, Knockout reached up and grabbed his servo.

"Thanks Starscream, I don't know wha--" Knockout was unable to finish he sentence as he was pinned against the closest wall by his neck.

"You're pathetic Knockout!, taking down a vehicon is a menial task!. And you're unable to do that!" Starscreams grip became tighter around Knockouts neck cabling.

"I'm not -a--fighter Starscream--You-know that" Knockout gasped for intakes as he spoke, but Starscream was unrelenting with his grip on Knockout's neck.

~~~~~

When Knockout woke up, he was on the floor covered and surrounded by energon that continuously leaked from deep gashes that covered his chassis. Knockout looked around the room, but there was no one there. He tried to stand up but he was injured to bad to do anything, but he knew he needed help. So he managed to find enough strength to crawl along the floor and out of med bay, as he crawled along the floor Knockout would look behind him and see the trail of energon he was making.

Knockout crawled that tiny bit more and made it to Breakdown's door. He raised his arm up and repeatedly smacked at the door, then he stopped, he could hear movement inside. But he wasn't able to see Breakdown, as he collapsed onto the floor.

Breakdown went to the door but when it opened he was surprised to see that there was no one there, but when he looked at the floor he was struck with horror.

"Knockout!?"

Breakdown knelt down and looked at Knockout's injuries. He knew he needed some serious help, and fast. So Breakdown carefully picked Knockout up and hurried into med bay, but when he entered more of the horror unfolded.

There was energon everywhere, it covered the floor, it was splattered up on the walls and there were small drops on the ceiling. Multiple scratch marks covered the floor and up the side of the berths.

Breakdown quickly placed Knockout down and began his work.

~~~~~

Breakdown woke up holding Knockout's servo, when he looked to see if Knockout was okay he discovered that he was already awake.

"Are you okay? How long have you been awake for?" Breakdown sat up and looked at Knockout.

"I'm in so much pain and ages" Knockout held Breakdowns servo a little tighter and smiled at him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Breakdown looked at Knockout in confusion.

"You looked so adorable when you're recharging"

Breakdown smiled at him, let go of his servo and got up, but at that moment Starscream burst into med bay.

"Knockout I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Breakdown looked at Starscream in shock. He did this too Knockout.

* * *

_Present_

Breakdown glared at Starscream and noticed how he seemed to shrink. Starscreams wings hung low behind him and he couldn't bring himself to look up at Breakdown.

"I told him I was sorry" Starscreams voice was almost a quiet whisper.

"Yes and he was stupid enough to forgive you!. But there is still that one event that stopped all of it between you two!"


	6. Hurt Once, Not The Last Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream finds out about the shocking truth of what happened to Knockout for him to hate him so much.

Breakdown watched as Starscream would occasionally glance up and look at Knockout.

"Do you want to know why he hates you so much?"

Starscream looked up at Breakdown and nodded his helm slowly.

"Well after all that drama, Knockout had his suspicions that _you_ were up to something as did I. We then both heard from a group of vehicons that _you_ and are gracious leader _Lord Megatron_ were, how will I say it. Together. But no this wasn't just during the day, this was at night as well. I would be able to hear Knockout screaming and crying his optics out, asking what he had done wrong. Remember that _Starscream_?" Breakdown spat his name as he spoke to Starscream, reminding him what had happened.

"Yes... Yes I do"

"Well you came back one morning and told Knockout that Lord Megatron needed to talk to him. Remember?" Breakdown glared at Knockout.

"Yes I remember that"

"Well do you know what happened to him after you left him there with him?"

Starscream looked at Breakdown in confusion, whatever he was going to say would be completely new news to Starscream. But he knew that if it was kept secret for so long that it was serious. Starscream shook his helm.

"Well after you left"

* * *

_Flashback 4_

Starscream and Knockout walked down the corridors of the Nemesis in silence. Starscream would try and strike up a conversation, but he could tell that it was a bad idea, the way that things had been going on talking to Knockout wasn't an option.

When they arrived at the doors to the command centre Knockout stopped.

"Before I go, what did I do wrong?"

Starscream looked at him with sad optics.

"Fine! Don't say anything then!"

Then Knockout stormed into the command centre.

* * *

_Present_

"And that's all you know"

Breakdown looked away from Starscream and down at the comatose Knockout.

"What happened!?" Starscream looked at Breakdown in confusion.

"After you left Knockout, Megatron took him to his quarters" Breakdown had a tear rolling down his face plate.

"What!? I didn't know that" Starscream interjected.

"Knockout was scared and he didn't know what was happening, Megatron pushed him onto his berth and snapped all the wires in his leg. He couldn't move, he couldn't run away, he wasn't even aloud to speak" by this point Breakdown was crying, Starscream at this point knew what Breakdown was saying, but it felt surreal, this couldn't be real.

"That's why he's scared of him now, because he abused him, tortured him, raped him. AND YOU HANDED HIM OVER!" Breakdown got up and pinned Starscream against the wall. Starscream shrieked as Breakdown gripped and twisted his wing.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Starscream shouted but his voice was pained. Breakdown realized what he was doing and began to slowly release Starscreams wing.

"And I had to go and help him. It was me, I saw him at his worst. He was beaten, scratched, dented and torn apart. He told me that he never wanted to see you again after everything you've done too him. But now you're not his only worry, because Megatron is as well".

"Breakdown"

Breakdown spun around in shock, he saw that Knockout was awake. Breakdown walked over and sat on the edge of the berth next to Knockout.

"How are you feeling?"

Knockout looked at him and smiled.

"My helm hurts, but that's nothing you can't fix" Knockout continued to smile, but when he saw Starscream from the corner of his optics, that smile faded away. Breakdown looked over at Starscream.

"You need to leave, right now!"

Starscream sighed and turned away from them. Starscream knew now that he would never have the old life back, he knew that Knockout nor Breakdown would never be friends with him again.

When Starscream got outside of med bay, he dropped to his knees and cried. 


End file.
